youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Miranda
Miranda is Magenta's caring owner as well as a good friend of Steve. The character presumably met Steve after Blue and Magenta first met, considering the fact that the two dog-owners follow their dogs almost everywhere. She is one of the few live-action characters in the show. Miranda is portrayed by Shannon Walker Williams and has apparently not met Joe because she made her final appearance before he took over role as host of Blue's Clues. Description ﻿Miranda is the owner of Blue's best friend, Magenta. She is a live-action human played by Shannon Walker Williams. The character makes two appearances throughout the Blue's Clues television series and is classified a minor character in the show. Looks Miranda's skin is peach colored. She often wears a red long sleeved sweater with a pocket on the bottom left corner embroidered with pink thread, black pants and red shoes. She has brown hair and carries a large brown handbag. Appearances Miranda appeared in two episodes. Her first appearance was in Shy. Her last appearance was in Magenta Gets Glasses. Trivia *Miranda only appeared twice on the show. *Steve and Miranda possibly would've hung out with each other while their dogs were at school since Blue and Magenta are best friends and live close by. But Steve would've come to Miranda's house and Miranda never went into Steve's house until the episode Shy. That possibly explains why Miranda said "This place looks bigger than it does on the outside!", and Blue was shy of her at first. *Miranda was once the answer to Blue's Clues which would explain the reason Blue hid behind the Thinking Chair and the reason was that Blue had never met her before. *In Magenta Gets Glasses, Miranda interacts with the viewers at home to help Magenta pick out the right pair of glasses. **Miranda and Steve sat together on the thinking couch instead of the thinking chair. The thinking chair was too small and the thinking couch was bigger and can hold more than one person. ***Miranda remembered the second clue, a window. ****After figuring out Blue's Clues, Steve & Miranda stand up and the music stops. Miranda gets shy but slowly sings "we just figured out Blue's Clues", the singing resumes as Miranda sings along with Steve. *In Magenta's Messages, She possibly could've driven Magenta to the beach since she is Magenta's owner, but they don't see her, nor do they see her talking to Joe, so they don't know for sure if Joe and Miranda know each other, but it might be true. *Her appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Live Action Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Answer to Blue's Clues Category:People Category:Blue's Clues Characters